Pink Shoes
by HeePumpkin137
Summary: "kau ingin aku mandikan tidak?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendelik genit. "T-I-D-A-K!" #BadSummary


**Tittle****: Pink Shoes**

**Cast : Kyuhyun (25 th) , Sungmin (20 thn) and other cast**

**Genre : shonen-ai , romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik Allah SWT**

**Summary****: "kau ingin aku mandikan tidak?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendelik genit.**

"**T-I-D-A-K!"**

Story begin~~~

Author P.O.V

Hari minggu adalah hari yang paling dinanti oleh sang pangeran tampan, yah walau ia bukan pangeran sungguhan tapi wajahnya yang kelewat tampan, tubuh tinggi professional dan kulit putih pucat membuat ia dijuluki pangeran oleh para karyawannya diperusahaan yang ia miliki, SJ GRUP. Ia lah pangeran sekaligus CEO berumur 25 tahun, CHO KYUHYUN.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Kamar dengan pintu bercat pink itu, itu adalah kamar kekasihnya yang imut, manis dan montok. Kamar sang namja tercintanya, LEE SUNGMIN.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Ming chagi, kenapa kau mengunci pintu kamar mu lagi eoh? aku jadi susah masuk Ming" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. Tak berapa lama, pintu itu pun terbuka.

"ishhh…tentu saja agar kau tidak bisa masuk seenaknya…ada apa Kyu?" rungut Sungmin.

"aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan chagiya"

"benarkah?" ucap Sungmin antusias.

"ndee, kau mau kemana, akan ku antar sampai keujung dunia sekalipun" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi gembul Sungmin.

"baiklah,aku mandi dulu,Kyu"

"kau ingin aku mandikan tidak?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendelik genit.

"T-I-D-A-K!" ucap Sungmin dan langsung menutup pintu keras. Kyuhyunpun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang lucu.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di taman hiburan, sejak sejam yang lalu Sungmin terus mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menaiki wahana yang terbilang ekstrem, dan sudah berkali-kali Sungmin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menaiki jet coaster. Dan sekarang wajah pucat Kyuhyun semakin pucat karena menahan mual.

"hoeekkk…hoekk…hoeokkkk"

"Kyunie, kau kenapa? Kau sakit eoh?" Sungmin dibuat panic dengan muntahnya Kyuhyun.

"G-gwen-chana,Ming..aku hanya mual sedikit"

Sungminpun mengelus punggung Kyuhyun lembut dan menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari dahi Kyuhyun.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang saja ya"

"andwee, Ming…pasti kau belum puas bermainnya kan?"

"aniyo Kyunie, lebih baik kita bermesraan dirumah saja, kajja kita pulang"

BLUSHH….

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat berubah menjadi merah padam. Ucapan Sungmin itu seperti memberi sinyal hijau kepada Kyuhyun untuk berbuat yang 'iya-iya'. Didalam mobil, Sungmin sibuk bermain dengan boneka bunny-nya sedangkan Kyuhyun asyik menyetir dan sesekali melirik Sungmin dan terkekeh lucu.

Ceklett… tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikkan mobil.

"waeyo Kyunie?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"kau lihat toko sepatu itu? Ayo kita lihat-lihat Ming" ucap Kyuhyun dan langsung menarik tangan Sungmin untuk segera menuju toko sepatu tersebut.

"annyeong hashimnikka" ucap pelayan toko tersebut sambil membungkuk kearah Kyumin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membalas membungkuk.

"Kyunie, kenapa kita kesini? kau ingin beli sepatu eoh?"

"nee, chagi"

"tapi stok sepatumu masih banyak pangeran Kyuuuuu"

"bukan untukku Ming, tapi untukmu"

Sungmin mengerjap imut, apa kata Kyuhyun tadi, untuknya? Memangnya Sungmin sedang ulang tahun.

"Ming, kau suka yang ini?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah sepatu boot berwarna krem kepada Sungmin.

"tidak Kyunie"

"bagaimana kalau yang ini" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sepatu berhigh heels tinggi berwarna hijau tosca.

"YYA! Memang kau pikir aku ini yeoja!" sungut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir gaje.

"ahh Ming, bagaimana yang ini?" dengan berbinar Kyuhyun menunjukkan sepasang sepatu flat polos berwarna pink dari bahan kain.

"jangan mentang-mentang aku suka warna pink, kau jadi memilih sepatu itu untukku" sungut Sungmin kembali.

"memangnya kenapa, ini lucu Ming, apalagi jika kau yang pakai"

"aku namja Pangeran Kyuuuu, begini-begini aku juga manly!"

"kau tidak ada manly-manly nya sama sekali, kau itu imut Ming, kau namja tercantik, terimut yang ada didunia" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup berkali-kali pipi gembul Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Ohh kekasihnya ini pabo atau autis. Yah walaupun Sungmin tidaklah manly seperti Kyuhyun, walau hanya sekedar style-nya pun tapi tetap saja Sungmin itu namja tulen. Walau kadang-kadang tingkah dan style-nya seperti yeoja.

"autis Kyu!" ucap Sungmin sebal.

"ayolah Ming, aku ingin sekali kau memakai sepatu ini" rajuk Kyuhyun.

"tidak mau, lagi kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini Kyu?"

"mungkin bawaan bayi Ming" ucap Kyuhyun asal.

"bawaan bayi? Memangnya siapa yang hamil?"

"kau chagi" ucap kyuhyun entang.

Buuggg…..

Seketika sebuah sepatu berhigh heels sedang mendarat mulus ke dahi Kyuhyun. Siapa yang melemparnya?Lee Sungmin, hanya ia yang berani berbuat begitu pada Kyuhyun.

"jangan macam-macam Cho, aku tak mungkin hamil!" sungut Sungmin

"appoo Ming, mungkin saja, kitakan pernah melakukannya"

"YYA! Kau masuk seenaknya kekamarku dan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak padaku! Dan itu hanya sekali Cho, dan seterusnya tidak akan lagi sebelum kita resmi menikah" kesabaran Sungmin benar-benar sudah diatas ubun-ubunnya.

"arraseo…pernikahan kita kan tinggal 2 bulan, aku akan bersabar, tapi untuk yang satu ini aku mohon Ming, pakai sepatu pink ini yaaaa untuk ku~~" Kyuhyun kembali merajuk kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin kalah, Kyuhyun benar-benar kekeh dengan keinginannya dan itu membuat Sungmin tak bisa berkutik dan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Merekapun pulang dengan keadaan wajah yang berbeda. Sungmin terus menekuk muka sebal dan mempoutkan bibirnya sedangkan Kyuhyun bersenandung riang sedari tadi. Mungkinkah perkataan Kyuhyun benar? Karena bawaan bayi eoh?.

Sungmin menatap sepatu pink itu intens, dari tadi ia berada dikamarnya. Sepatu itu tidak jelek, bahkan sepatu itu benar-benar bagus dan imut. Apalagi dengan warnanya,pink! Hey Sungmin suka sekali warna pink bukan?.

"tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba, toh sepertinya sepatu ini cocok-cocok saja denganku" ucap Sungmin sambil memakai sepasang sepatu pink itu.

"wuoooaahhhhhhhh…." Teriak Sungmin kegirangan. Ternyata sepatu itu benar-benar pas untuknya.

"Kyuuniee, aku sukaaa" yah Sungmin menyukai sepatu pink itu, padahal awalnya ia tidak suka.

.

"Kyunie, lihatlah sepatu ini cocokkan untukku?"

"tentu saja, kau semakin terlihat menggemaskan, kajja duduk disini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik Sungmin kepangkuannya.

"gomawo Kyunie, nado gomawo, gomawo pangeran" ucap Sungmin sambil mengecup pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"kau harus jaga sepatu ini baik-baik, tidak boleh rusak, apalagi hilang"

"tidak akan Kyunie, aku tentu saja akan merawat sepatu ini baik-baik, aku janji"

"janji?"

"neeeee"

"kau memang cute prince, Ming" cuppp… kecupan singkat Kyuhyun layangkan kearah bibir M Sungmin. Merekapun saling terkekeh dan menikmati hari minggu mereka.

.

Keesokkannya, seperti biasa Kyuhyun bangun pagi, Sungmin menyiapkan baju kantor Kyuhyun dan soal sarapan, disini banyak sekali pelayan, semuanya hampir dikerjakan oleh pelayan. Tentu saja , mension ini ibarat Istana.

"Ming, kau berangkat kuliah jam berapa?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakan rotinya

"jam 9, kyunie. Waeyo?"

"aniya,aku hanya ingin mengantarmu"

"tidak usah, nanti kau telat"

"lalu kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?"

"setelah kuliah, aku ada latihan drama, mungkin jam 6 sore aku baru pulang"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Entah lah sepertinya ia harus tahu nanti Sungmin akan pulang jam berapa.

Selesai memakan sarapannya, Kyuhyunpun berangkat kekantornya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, itu berarti dirumah hanya tinggal pelayan-pelayan saja karena Sungmin sudah berangkat kuliah.

"anyeong hashimnikka, Pangeran" ucap pegawai-pegawai yang berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badan dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukkan angkuh oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cho sajangnim, hari ini jam 10 kita akan teken kontrak dengan perusahaan H GRUP, kau tak lupa bawa stempel kan?" ucap Donghae sekretaris Kyuhyun.

"stempel?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ayolah Cho, stempel itu kau bawa pulang tiap hari" ucap Donghae lagi.

"ahh iya aku lupa, tunggu sebentar"

Kyuhyunpun mencari-cari stempel kecil itu dijasnya. Tidak ada, ia pun mencari stempel itu kemana-mana hingga ke dalam mobilnya. Tidak ada juga..

Tingggg…..

Kyuhyun baru ingat, kemarin malam Sungmin meminjam stempelnya untuk bermain dengan boneka bunny-nya. Mungkin tertinggal dikamar Sungmin. Buru-buru Kyuhyun kembali pulang. Kenapa ia tidak menyuruh orang saja untuk mengambilnya, tentu saja bisa tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau, heyy orang itu akan masuk kekamar Sungmin pastinya. Tidak ada yang boleh masuk kecuali Kyuhyun, itu mutlak!.

.

"Hyukie…" ucap Sungmin riang sambil masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"kau senang sekali Min, waeyo?"

"aku dibelikan sepatu oleh Kyunie"

"mwo? jinjja-yo?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

"ehmm..tadinya aku bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba ia membelikkanku sepatu tapi aku tidak memikirkannya lagi, yang ku pikirkan sekarang hanya sepatunya hehe"

"hah dasar! lalu mana sepatunya?"

"lihat ini, aku memotret-nya di i-phone ku"

Eunhyuk memekik seru, sepatu itu memang sederhana tapi terlihat imut dan mengesankan. Pasti Sungmin sangat cocok memakainya.

"kenapa tidak kau pakai sekarang Min? sepatu itu cocok untuk mu"

"besok aku akan memakainya, tenang saja" .

.

Kyuhyun berada dikamar Sungmin sekarang. Ia mencari stempel itu kesegala tempat dikamar Sungmin. Ia pun mencari di atas lemari baju Sungmin.

Brukk…

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari atas lemari karena tersenggol oleh tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tak menyadari itu. Kyuhyunpun mengambil meja kecil yang kaki meja itu terbuat dari besi dan sedikit runcing.

"aishh kenapa lemarinya tinggi sekali, aku akan beli yang baru yang seukuran tubuh Ming saja" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ia telah menindih benda yang jatuh tadi dengan meja dan tubuhnya.

"aishhhhh….dimana sih kelinci imut itu menyimpan stempelnya" grutu Kyuhyun lagi.

Benda yang dihimpitnya adalah sebuah kotak kardus warna coklat muda. Karena tertindih meja dan tubuh Kyuhyun,kotak itu seketika remuk dan benyet. Setelah menemukan stempel itu, Kyuhyun tanpa prikemejaan,menyeret meja itu tanpa mengangkatnya. Cho pabo!.. entah kotak itu sudah tak terbentuk lagi.

"eh? Apa ini?" Kyuhyunpun baru sadar jika ada kotak berwarna coklat dikaki meja kecil itu. Sudah tak terbentuk, Kyuhyunpun membuka kotak itu dan…

JEDDEERRRRRR…..

Suara kilat tiba-tiba menyambar. Ohh kotak itu adalah kotak sepatu pink yang Kyuhyun belikan untuk Sungmin dan sekarang kotak itu beserta sepatunya rusak.

"ba-bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun keringat dingin dibuatnya, ia harus cari akal agar sepatu itu Nampak seperti semula.

Pip…

'yeoboseyo'

"Hae! Datang kerumahku sekarang, stempelnya sudah ku temukan.. dan hari ini aku tidak masuk kerja dulu, semua pekerjaan kau yang urus"

Pip…

Kyuhyun mematikan line teleponnya. Ia tak akan tenang bekerja jika seperti ini.

.

Breettttttttt….

Alih-alih ingin menjahit bagian yang robek dari sepatu itu,justru bagian kanan sepatu itu semakin lebar robekkannya, Kyuhyun tambah pias. Ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"andweeee…ini sudah pukul 5 sore, sejam lagi Ming akan pulang..bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun benar-benar kalut sekarang.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, buang saja ditong sampah, dan pukul kepala Sungmin hingga ia amnesia". Pemikiran yang BRILIAN Cho! O_o

"aniya, lebih baik dibuang saja" Kyuhyun membuangnya ketong sampah. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia mengambilnya lagi dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena sepatu itu tinggal sebelah,hanya sisa kirinya saja, dari kejauhan nampak seekor anjing tengah menggigit sesuatu yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah sepatu sebelah kanan milik Sungmin.

"aku akan mati"

.

"aku pulang" ucap Sungmin dan berlari ke dalam rumah ,namun ia terhenti ketika ia melihat kamar Kyuhyun gelap gulita dan terkesan sangat menyeramkan,tidak seperti biasa.

"Kyuuu..kau kah itu?" Sungmin mulai ketakutan.

"jangan mendekat!" ucap Kyuhyun horror.

"astaga...kau sedang apa, Kyunie?"

Tekk..

Sungmin menghidupkan saklar lampu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, melihat Kyuhyun memakai jubah hitam serta memegang sesuatu ditangan kanannya. Ia seperti dewa pencabut nyawa.

"YAA! Kyunie, kau sedang a – …."

JEDEEEERRRRR…

Sungmin bungkam ketika melihat benda yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Sepatu pink-nya kenapa tak berbentuk lagi. Omoooo apa Kyuhyun merusaknya?

"YAAAAAAAAAA…..CHOOO KYUUUHYUUUNNNNN"

.

"hikss…hikss..huaaaa,Cho pabo! Kau jahat,kenapa merusak dan menghilangkan sepatu pink ku" Sungmin menangis hebat sekarang. Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya ke Sungmin.

"mi-mianhaeyo chagi, aku akan belikan yang baru, yang sama persis"

"tidak ada Cho! Kau tidak tahu itu sepatu limited edition!? Huaaaa…hiksss". Kyuhyun baru sadar akan hal itu.

"kalau begitu aku akan belikan pabriknya sekaligus dan suruh mereka membuat sepatu pink itu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun panik.

"tidakkk! Itu jadi tidak Limited Editon lagi, pabo!" ucap Sungmin membara.

"ironis, kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjaganya baik-baik tapi justru kau sendiri yang merusaknya..benar-benar ironis hikss.." ucap Sungmin hiperbola.

"mianhaeyo chagiya, mianhae" Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesal.

"kau harus dihukum!" sungut Sungmin penuh amarah.

Kyuhyun pasrah, Sungmin-nya tak akan bisa dilawan bahkan dibujuk sekalipun dengan keadaan marah begini.

"baiklah Ming, mianhaeyo chagi"

"kau aku hukum, tidak ada lagi cium, melumat bibirku selama 2 bulan, setelah menikah nanti tidak ada first night dan 'this and that' selama 1 bulan penuh, dan sisa 2 bulan lagi, kau tidak boleh memegang barang rongsokkan mu itu beserta teman temannya" tunjuk Sungmin pada PSP dan kaset games Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pias, hingga hampir pingsan . ohhhhh itu hukuman yang sangat berat.

.

5 bulan, Kyuhyun menjalani hukumannya dengan susah payah, setiap hari ia merengek pada Sungmin agar hukumannya dihentikkan tapi Sungmin sungguh keras kepala,tentu saja ia tidak mau apalagi, ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk memperlihatkan sepatu pink-nya pada Hyukkie dan yang lainnya. Poor pangeran Kyu~~~

"hahhhh sudah 5 bulan, dan sudah 3 bulan pernikahan kita Ming, aku sudah tidak kuat dengan hukuman ini, aku benar-benar menyesal" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Sungmin. Mereka sekarang berada dikamar,diatas kasur king size yang empuk.

CUPP…

Sungmin melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ganas, bohong jika ia tidak tersiksa juga namun menurut Sungmin, Kyuhyun memang harus dihukum sesekali.

"saranghae, pangeran Kyuniee, maaf sudah keterlaluan padamu" ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah

"nado chagiya, tidak apa-apa, justru itu membuatku sadar untuk mengontrol emosi dan nafsu ku selama 5 bulan ini"

Cuppp

Kyuhyun melumat bibir M Sungmin.

"baiklah apa sekarang bisa kita mulai?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk malu. Dan setelah ini, kalian pasti tahulah, jika tahu yasudah…jangan mengintip Kyumin ber lovey dovey ria…. Okay O_o

END~

._. mind to review?... aku ga tau ini FF layak ga buat dibaca kalian cemua ..psti masih banyak kekurangannya _ , tpi makasih yg udah mw review and baca FF abal2 aku ini #bow and thanks juga yg udh baca ff oneshot prtama aku di ffn, makasih bgt yaa ...


End file.
